


To Swim with the Fish

by missjmelville



Series: August Fic Challenge [16]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Animal Transformation, Crack, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjmelville/pseuds/missjmelville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rodney was five years old he’d still been unusually smart for a five year old, a genius with the mental age of a ten year old, yet he had still wished to be a turtle, at that time he had loved to swim but wanted more. He wanted the freedom to swim in the wide-open ocean and dive down to the sandy bottom. At the age of forty, Rodney got his wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Swim with the Fish

**Author's Note:**

> Day seventeen of my august fic challenge, I confess today is a lazy day, I wrote this years ago but I've been working on other fic that isn't ready for posting yet.

When Rodney was five years old he’d still been unusually smart for a five year old, a genius with the mental age of a ten year old, yet he had still wished to be a turtle, at that time he had loved to swim but wanted more. He wanted the freedom to swim in the wide-open ocean and dive down to the sandy bottom. At the age of forty, Rodney got his wish.

Radek blinked confusedly down at the small turtle flailing on the lab floor. Its flippers and tail waving madly as it tried to move but couldn’t get a grip on the smooth tiled floor. Radek blinked again and then promptly called the first marine biologist he could think of. 

When Doctor Hannah Fieldy announced later that Rodney had somehow been turned into a baby Green Turtle and that it would be best to place him in a pool of seawater until they found out how to reverse the process, everyone was surprised when John volunteered to keep an eye on him.

Alone in his bathroom with a bath full of seawater and only baby-turtle-Rodney for company John sighed.

“What did you do buddy?”

Of course he didn’t expect any kind of reply, as well, everyone knows turtles don’t speak and so far baby-turtle-Rodney hadn’t indicated in any way that he understood them, so John was shocked when the small and rather cute turtle splashed him with water as if to say ‘It’s not my fault!’ And what could John do but laugh.

John had just finished reciting a poem about turtles to baby-turtle-Rodney when he sighed and looked at the little turtle happily swimming around in various patterns that John realised with a jolt were math equations. He smiled fondly and a worried frown crept up on him, what if Rodney stayed like this forever? 

“I wish you were you again,” he said sadly and was just about to radio Radek to see where he was in reversing the process when a hand grabbed his shoulder and with a yelp he fell into the bath tub with a splash.


End file.
